Blue Eyes
by KiMi10
Summary: Edward Elric no piensa en el amor, no quiere enamorarse, mas ¿quién decide enamorarse en esta vida?


**BLUE EYES**

_KiMi10_

"Edward… tú…" Winry no lo podía ver directamente a la cara, estaba totalmente sonrojada y apretaba sus manos cerca de su vientre. "¡Tú me gustas mucho!" Gritó avergonzada.

Edward Elric se sonrojó notablemente, mas su mirada pasiva y seria no se iba de su rostro. Winry le miró intentando descifrar alguna posibilidad de que le correspondiera; realmente le alegró ver el color carmín en sus mejillas.

"Winry…" Susurró evitando su mirada, mirando a un lado. "Yo no… te veo así" Admitió metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Winry se llenaron de lágrimas y un audible sollozo se hizo escuchar. Estaba destrozada, sobretodo por la mirada indiferente del alquimista que había robado su corazón.

"No quiero llores, Winry" Susurró Edo obsequiándole un pañuelo azul pálido. "Para mí, siempre serás mi hermana mayor… nunca te dejaré"

"¡MENTIROSO!" Gritó desgarrando el ambiente tranquilo y triste "¡Tú te fuiste, me dejaste sola durante mucho tiempo, dijiste que no tenías casa cuando sabías que tenías a tu _hermana_ _mayor_ esperándote! ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA!" Winry se abalanzó hacia él y le empezó a pegar en el pecho "¡Tú y Alphonse son unos egoístas! ¡Qué bueno que perdieron a su madre, hijos de…!"

Los brazos de Edward la cobijaron completamente, el rubio la apretó hacia su pecho y susurró lentamente: "Lo admito, fui un cobarde y un egoísta, pero en ese entonces quería hacerme el fuerte, quería ser independiente… es un error imperdonable y tienes derecho a reclamármelo, pero… no me odies…"

Winry abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada, las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus hermosos ojos y se aferró a los brazos fuertes de Edward.

"No te odio… no podría" Susurró con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, oliendo la deliciosa fragancia del rubio y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Edward sonrió un poco, se separó un poco de ella para mirarle la cara.

"Además, no quisieras un novio al que le conoces todo y es menor de estatura que tú"

"Es verdad" Dijo meditándolo. "Pero has crecido un poco" Se bufó comparando sus medidas con su mirada. Edward era un centímetro más pequeño que ella, todavía.

"¡Oye! Solamente **yo** puedo decir que soy _pequeño_" Pronunció indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

"Pequeño…" Susurró con una mirada malevola.

"Winry…" Susurró levantando su puño en señal de irritación.

"Pequeño…" Repitió alejándose del alquimista.

En la sien de Edward se empezó a estallar una vena, cerró los ojos irritado esperando a que se callara "Winry…" Repitió con los dientes apretados.

"¡Eres tan pequeño que no te escucho!" Gritó empezando a bajar corriendo la colina.

"¡AHORA SÍ, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!" Gritó poniéndose de pie y empezando a perseguirla.

"¡AAHHHH! ¡Alphonse!" Grito asustada.

--- 

Dieciséis años no era la edad perfecta para enamorarse, pensaba el mayor de los Elric, creía saber demasiado como para estar distrayéndose con tales cosas. Y no era que Winry no le pareciera bonita ni atractiva, sino era la visión que tenía de ella: una hermana mayor. No podía verla de otra forma. Además, sabía de antemano que su hermano Alphonse estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y no quería _robarle_ su felicidad.

Edward no se sentía triste de saber que no amaría hasta haber terminado con sus investigaciones. Además de que nadie había llamado su atención completamente. Bueno… tal vez sí, pero sabía que **nunca** pasaría nada, por su edad. Esa persona no era nadie más que Roze, una hermosa pueblerina muy fiel a sus creencias. Quizá eso era lo que también le impedía salir con ella, sus opuestas formas de ver la vida y sus metas.

--- 

"¡Hermano!" Gritó Alphonse desde la cocina.

"¡Ya voy!" Respondió molesto. Se le había hecho tarde y no había empacado nada la noche anterior.

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?" Preguntó Winry entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

"Sí, ¿podrías ayudarme a empacar? Solamente pon la ropa del segundo cajón en la maleta"

"¡Claro!" Respondió Winry con alegría.

Edward se metió en el baño, tan molesto por no haber escuchado el reloj despertador. La impuntualidad era lo que más le irritaba al rubio y no se permitía hacer lo mismo.

Tiempo después, bajó a la cocina con su maleta ya hecha. Comió solo un poco del desayuno y se apresuró a marcharse junto con su hermano. Winry les exigió obsequios en su viaje a Inglaterra mientras se despedía con su mano, agitándola animadamente.

--- 

Por fin, el viaje comenzó. Los hermanos Elric se irían a Inglaterra por una investigación muy importante a la que habían sido invitados. Alphonse, como siempre, se mostraba muy animado.

"¡Imagínate, hermano! ¡Por fin conoceremos a los autores de los libros que hemos leído por años, veremos las investigaciones nuevas y tal vez y conozcamos chicas inglesas!" Gritaba ansioso asomándose por la ventana del tren.

"¡Aru! ¿Quieres calmarte? Ya tienes 16, debes empezar a comportarte mejor. Además, sólo vamos a investigar, no a conocer chicas inglesas" Dijo enojado.

"Eso lo dirás por ti" Confesó Alphonse con el cejo fruncido "Yo sí voy a divertirme; quiero conocer, quiero investigar, ¿por qué no hacerlo todo?"

"Porque gastas el tiempo" Contestó irritado.

Alphonse bufó indignado, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el cielo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la capital del país, se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Éste se encontraba completamente repleto. Era el primer lunes de vacaciones y obviamente todos iban a visitar a sus familias o ir a conocer algún lugar. Edward observó su reloj, faltaba media hora para abordad y todavía tenían que resgistrar su equipaje, cuando vio la fila se desesperó aun más.

"Ponte aquí, Aru" Ordenó el rubio. "Ire a buscar a algún oficial"

Alphonse obedeció y se quedó haciendo fila. Mientras, Edward empezó a recorrer el aeropuerto, muy fastidiado de ver tanta gente. Encontró unos teléfonos públicos, llamaría a Mustang para que adelantara el proceso largo que tendría que hacer.

"¿Adelantar el proceso? Aun siendo oficial tienes que hacer tu registro" Objetó fastidiado.

"Sí, lo sé, pero falta media hora para abordad y hay una fila de cincuenta personas, todas con mucho equipaje. ¿No podríamos solo…"

"¡Maldición, odio los aeropuertos!" Gritó una chica a su lado.

Edward la miró y notó lo bella que era. Era una chica con pelo largo y negro azabache, su tez era blanca como la nieve, tenía unos ojos grandes y azules y sus labios eran rojos carmín. Por un momento se quedó sin habla y se empezó a poner nervioso, algo que **jamás** le había pasado.

"¿Hola? ¿Edward… Edward Elric?" Preguntaba Mustang.

"Sí, lo siento. Esta bien, esperar…" Y colgó repentinamente.

Intentando no verla a los ojos pasó de largo, pero de repente la chica le habló.

"Disculpa" Dijo confundida. "¿No tendras una moneda de cinco?"

Edward se quedó congelado y asintió agachando la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo hasta tres monedas y se las dio todas y salió corriendo.

"¡Oye! Me diste 5000 yenes" Gritó avergonzada.

Edward no sabía qué le pasaba, estaba extremadamente avergonzado. Cuando llegó a la fila se dio cuenta de que Alphonse estaba en la fila para abordar.

"¡Apúrate, hermano!" Gritó desesperado. "¡Eres un tonto! La fila que tomaste era para comprar boletos. Por suerte me puse a leer todo y pude regístralo."

"Su boleto, por favor" Exigió un empleado.

Edward se disculpó miles de veces con Alphonse admitiendo su error. Abordaron el avión. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, Edward se la pasó durmiendo y Alphonse leyendo las revistas del avión y platicando con unos niños traviesos que se la pasaron corriendo por los pasillos.

--- 

Por fin, Inglaterra. Varios oficiales los estaban esperando y Edward estaba impaciente por comenzar.

"Tú has de ser el famosísimo Edwagd Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, ¿cierto?" Preguntó estrechándole la mano a Alphonse.

Una gran gota de irritación de formó en la nuca del rubio y sus dientes se apretaron del enojo.

"Mucho gusto, Comandante, pero yo soy Alphonse Elric, su hermano" Saludó avergonzado.

"¡Oh lo siento!" Rió el comandante avergonzado y riendo tontamente "Me dijeron que él era el mayor y como tú eres más alto…"

"¡¡ESTA INSINUANDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA PULGA QUE NADIE ME PUEDE VER!" Gritó furioso, saltando junto a Al y comparando su estatura.

"No, no, lo siento" Respondió avergonzado, ahora ofreciendo su mano al verdadero Edward. "Es que los dos son rubios y se parecen mucho" Contestó intentando calmar la situación.

Edward respondió el apretón de manos más apartó su cara en señal de indignación.

"¡PAPÁ!" Se oyó detrás de los hermanos Elric.

Edward se giró. No podía creerlo… era ella.

"¡Elizabeth!" Gritó el comandante contento abriendo sus brazos.

La chica corrió a sus brazos y saltó a ellos, se abrazaron fuertemente empezando a hablar. Los demás oficiales los veían con una mirada cariñosa, mas Edward no podía creerlo. Alphonse también se veía intimidado por su belleza, pero se notaba contento por el aparente reencuentro de padre e hija.

"Oh, es verdad" Dijo el Comandante avergonzado. "Ella es mi hija, Elizabeth. Eli, él es Edward y Alphonse Elric"

Elizabeth saludó a Alphonse, haciendo una graciosa reverencia con su vestido, el rubio, le besó la mano intentando imitar su educación.

"Mucho gusto" Respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Elizabeth correspondió y asintió. Pero cuando volteó a ver a Edward se le quedó viendo.

"¿No eres tú el chico de la casilla telefónica?" Preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

Edward solamente la estrechó y asintió con el rojo en su cara a todo lo que daba.

Elizabeth sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo los 4500 yenes sobrantes. "Debes fijarte bien en cuanto le das a la gente"

"Ehm... sí, gracias…"

"¡Muy bien!" Dijo el comandante contento. "Para celebrar su llegada y la de mi hija" Le guiñó el ojo a su hija "He decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta, espero que no estén muy cansados"

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a los coches del gobierno.

"¿Ya la conocías?" Preguntó Alphonse abrochando su cinturón, se notaba algo enfadado.

"No… bueno, solamente me pidió una moneda para llamar." Susurró avergonzado.

"¿Solamente eso?" Preguntó extrañado. "¿Sabes, hermano? Estoy empezando a dudar de tu masculinidad" Susurró burlón.

"¡Aru! Sabes que no me importan mucho esas cosas, si la quieres, ve por ella."

"Me gustaría" Expresó viéndola de frente (estaban en una limusina) "Pero creo que se ha fijado en ti, no deja de verte desde el aeropuerto"

Edward se sonrojó notablemente mas su expresión era seria e indiferente. "No me importa."

Alphonse sonrió muerto de risa por la situación, debía hacer algo… sin duda.

**N/A: ¡Wow! Primer fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist. ¿Qué tal? Algo calmadón por ahora, es el inicio ! Como ven, el tema principal es que Edward encuentre el amor y pss esa chica no se ve tan mal ¿o no? Pero, esperen, que aun falta más O! Espero muchos reviews ! Y, más que nada, su apoyo para continuar. Dedicado a los amantes de Edward xDDD! Aios!**


End file.
